Ripples in Time
by RachelLiu13
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are drifting in the time vortex when suddenly they begin to crash land. Where are they? Why are there posters of them in the window shops? Who is that girl that the Doctor keeps seeing out of the corner of his eye? I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I will stop writing if I do not get reviews. I will not write a story no one reads.
1. Lost

_HELLO! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction! If I go a little out of character, I apologize. Just letting you know a few things. First off, my chapters won't be very long, only a couple hundred words, get used to it. Secondly, I will update every week on either Friday or Saturday or when i am incredibly inspired and NEED to write. I hope you enjoy Ripples in Time._

* * *

Ripples in Time

Written by RachelLiu13

Chapter 1: Lost

CRASH! "Doctor! What is going on?!" Donna screamed, terrified that she was about to die.

"I don't know! We must have hit a temporal flux in the time vortex that threw us into a hole. It must have tossed us out of the time vortex. We are either crashing or something worse." The Doctor yelled over the explosions, just as confused.

"What could possibly be worse than this!?" Donna screamed.

"We could possibly get trapped in the Void. Also known as Hell." The Doctor replied.

"Anything else I need to know Martian!?" Donna yelled at him, getting angry.

"We could get blown apart into atoms. And for the last time! I. AM. NOT. FROM. MARS!" The Doctor said, knowing that Donna would never stop calling him a Martian.

"Can you stop it!?"Donna yelled.

"If we a temporal displacer that we could link to a trobophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator to seal th-" SLAP! Donna slapped the Doctor and his head whipped around to look at her.

"What was that for!?"

"Oi! Spaceman, SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"No! I can't stop it! We are going to crash!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" BOOM!

"We've landed? How could we have landed? We had been drifting in the time vortex when the crash occured. The only way could have landed is if we had had destination, and we didn't! Where are we? What is going on!?" The Doctor babbled, a little miffed that he didn't know something.

"Well from the looks of it, we are in the states." Donna said, her outside the Tardis doors.

"WHAT?!" The doctor ran down the ramp and looked out of the door, seeing that by the looks of things, they indeed were in the states.

They looked at each other and the Doctor smiled.

"Come on then! Let's explore!" The Doctor shouted as he grabbed Donna's hand and ran out of the doors.

He then began running trying to find something to show where they were in the states. 'Why can't I sense where we are? I should be able to. Unless we are in a different dimension, which we cannot be because the Tardis is still working. What is going on?' The doctor then realized that Donna wasn't holding his hand anymore. 'Will they ever stop wandering off!'

"Doctor!" He heard Donna yell. He ran toward her scream and saw her staring at a shop window. He looked in the shop window and saw a poster of the two of them posing with the Tardis in the background. It had a title of Doctor Who, with the names David Tennant and Catherine Tate as the actors.

Donna turned and looked at him and said "I don't remember having that picture taken of us. And my name definetely is not Catherine Tate. Doctor, where are we?"

"Donna, I think that we are very very lost."

_I h__ope you enjoyed it! Please please please review! I live off of reviews. Do you want me to die and leave you hanging? If you do not, please review._


	2. In the Corner of My Eye

I am sorry that I updated late. I was busy yesterday and very tired. Please forgive me. As payment I shall make this chapter longer.

* * *

Ripples in Time

Written by RachelLiu13

_**Previously in Ripples in Time**_

"_**Doctor!" He heard Donna yell. He ran toward her scream and saw her staring at a shop window. He looked in the shop window and saw a poster of the to of them with the Tardis in the background. It had a title of Doctor Who, with the names David Tennant and Catherine Tate.**_

_**Donna turned and looked at him and said "I don't remember having that picture taken of us. Doctor, where are we?" **_

"_**Donna, I think that we are very very lost."**_

* * *

Chapter 2: In the Corner of My Eye

"Lost! What do you mean lost?!" Donna yelled.

"Lost, missing, misplaced, astray, off track, what ever you want to call it! We are lost! We seem to be in another dimension, which is not possible since the Tardis is still working. Time energy is different in every universe, and since we are not in our original universe, we should not have a Tardis that works. We are completely and utterly lost a-"The Doctor was cut of from his rambling by an angry Donna who had slapped him, again.

"Quit hitting me!" The Doctor yelled but then mumbled under his breath,"worse than Jackie you are."

"Stop yelling about this and get us back to the right universe Space-man! I swear!" Donna yelled glaring at him.

The Doctor glared right back then sighed. "Let's get back to the Tardis. She is still working so we should be able to get back home no problems." He turned and began to walk to where the Tardis was located. Donna followed, getting the feeling that the Tardis wasn't going to let them go anywhere, that something needed to be done.

The Doctor walked up to the door and attempted to put his key in the door, only to find that it wouldn't go in the keyhole.

"No, no, no, no, no! This can not be happening! Not now!" The Doctor yelled, angry that the Tardis wasn't cooperating.

"What!? What is going on? Why is the Tardis not letting us in?" Donna asked, with a sneaking suspicion that she already knew.

"Apparently, something needs to be done here. Something is wrong in this universe, and the Tardis won't let us leave until it has been fixed."

'Knew it. Something is wrong.' Donna held her hand out and then said, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go save the Earth!" The doctor grabbed her hand and ran ahead, looking for something wrong.

* * *

_**3 hours later**_

"Doctor! We have not found anything! I am hungry, and I need a break." Donna complained, exhausted and famished.

"Fine, fine." The Doctor replied. He walked around and saw a McDonald's restaurant. (By the way, no one has noticed them because there is not anyone out and about, well except for the girl...).

The Doctor was about to walk into the restaurant when Donna caught his arm. The Doctor turned to her and gave her a confused look.

"What? I thought you were hungry." The Doctor inquired.

"I am hungry. You know you are thick. You remember from the signs? In the window shop? That looked like and advertisement for a show or something. I don't think that we are exactly your regular people. From what saw, I think we are celebrities, at least in this universe." Donna replied, "If you disagree with my judgment, Martian, I hop that you have got better reasoning than me."

"Donna! I am not from Mars! But, yes I agree with you. So, where are we going to eat?"

"We are in the city, are we not? There has got to be a stand around here somewhere. You got any American money?"

the Doctor dug around in his pockets, going up to the elbow and pulled out a wallet.

"Let's see. Euros. Pesos. Rubles. Canadian dollar. Baruvian Quarterdill. Raxacorciofallapatorian coins. Ooh! A money stick! Here we are US dollars! We have... $450. That is approximately 278 British Pound Sterling. So, we can get some food from a stand, and we are going to need new clothes. We stick out like a sore thumb. Interesting phrase, stick out like a sore thumb. Makes absolutely no sens-"

Slap!

"Stop rambling and let's go! You know so much useless trivia!" Donna turned and walked to the nearest stand and then waved him over. The man didn't know them which was good.

While Donna was ordering the Doctor thought he saw a girl out of the corner of his eye, about 15 or 16, watching them, like she was terrified. He turned to see her better but when was looking in her direction, she was gone. 'Strange. I think I need to keep an eye out for her. She wasn't looking at us like we were celebrities, but like she knew _us_.' He turned to Donna as she passed him his dinner. They walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench, eating their dinner.

It was then that the Doctor saw the girl again. Looking terribly frightened. But this time, she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze and saw something he had never expected to see. The ghostlike figures from when he lost Rose. He then realized that they had been there all along, but he hadn't seen them. No one was seeing them but that girl. Donna didn't see them. He set down his dinner, turned to Donna and put a finger to his lips. She saw it and just continued eating. He turned to go to the girl, only to find that she had disappeared again. The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan under his breath, picked up his dinner and sat down. He finished his dinner and looked expectantly at Donna.

When Donna had finished eating, they left and went to a nearby store to purchase some new clothes.

* * *

"Donna, just pick some clothes! It isn't hard!" The Doctor said aggravated.

"Says you! You will just have to wait Space-man. Wait outside of the store." Donna replied before stepping into the changing room. The doctor grumbled a small 'fine' and stepped outside. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned. It was the girl! She was looking at him, peeking her head out of the alley. When she saw that he had seen her, she disappeared from view. The Doctor looked around and then walked into the alley. She was standing next to a garbage bin and looking around every now and then, like she was hiding from someone.

"Have you come for the ghosts? Have you come to help me? No one sees them. No one believes me. Please, I can tell that you are not David Tennant. You are the Doctor. Will you help me?" She whispered hopefully, but like she was afraid that he wouldn't believe her. The Doctor walked up to her and smiled.

" I will help you. Yes I believe you. When I saw you staring at one earlier, I saw it. I didn't see them before, which is pretty impressive, to be able to shield yourself from me. What is your name?" the Doctor said kindly, as to not scare her away. She smiled and then looked not as afraid. She looked like a bit crazy, but it was a brilliant crazy.

" The time for introductions is not now. Go get your companion. I shall wait here." She said.

The Doctor nodded and went back into the store to get Donna. When he found her she was checking out.

" Donna, we have to go. I think that I have found a place for us to stay."

Donna nodded and followed, surprisingly silent. Donna and the Doctor walked back to the alley. The girl was still there and she smiled.

"Follow me." She said. The Doctor and Donna followed her, subconsciously confused at to why they trusted her. They followed the girl to an abandoned part of town. She walked into a building, which appeared to be an old theater, and then walked to the basement. Down there were multiple props such as beds, clothes, and other things. There was even a refrigerator.

"Everything still works. The electricity here comes from an unknown power source. The plumbing works as well. You can have a few minutes to make yourself an area using the props down here. Then, I will explain to you what is going on, and why I need your help." She turned and then walked to a section of clothing and grabbed a pair of pajamas. She then left the room leaving the Doctor and Donna alone.

"Who is that?" Donna asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Dunno. But, I think we can trust her. She is acting different than when I first saw her though. She seems stronger, smarter and not so afraid. Anyways, let's prepare our areas."

The cleaned up an area of the room and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to clean of the dust and fix some of the broken things. By the time they were done, the girl had come back in and was watching them. When they were done, she cleared her throat and began to explain.

"Things are coming through the the cracks or ripples in time and space. They are the characters in our movies, shows, and books. Like you two are characters in the show Doctor Who. Recently things have been actually getting through. Not just memories or images of them that 'inspire' us. But physical forms. That is what you saw earlier, Doctor. But that is only part of why I desperately need your help. Because with the bad comes the good. Our villains from our stories. Our worst nightmares are coming to life, and no one will notice until it is too late. I have made an idea of why they are appearing only here. I have called this planet, this universe, the Matrix. It is the center of all the universes, connected to all of them. That is why your Tardis is still working. That is why time is not being torn apart. But, if we don't stop them. I f we don't cage the cracks, make it so physical forms can not enter, the planet will be torn apart anyways. That is why I need your help Doctor. Because no one believes me. And you are the only one who can help." The mystery girl finished, leaving Donna baffled and the doctor excited.

"You had said that that wasn't the time for introductions. What about now? What is your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Names are powerful things Doctor. But you shall need to know mine. My name is Mercer. Fay Mercer."

* * *

Tada! So what did you think!? do you like Fay, or is she weird? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. Special thanks to bluefire321 for the name Fay Mercer. I shall update in a week. See you then!


	3. The Ghost

_**READ THIS!**_

Hi, RachelLiu13 here. Just want to let you know some things. One, I seriously need for whoever reads this to review. I am not kidding when I say that every time I look to see if someone reviewed and no one did, it makes me very hurt and upset. Also, do not send pointless reviews that deal with me updating faster. I have a life. Do not send reviews telling me to write longer chapters. This is my second story and I am not good at writing long chapters just yet. Now that that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, tell me which heroes and villains you would like to come through. They can be anyone as long as I know them so I can keep their persona. Oh, and Fay Mercer has absolutely nothing to do with Mercer Frey. It just sounded like a cool name. I do not own any character that I may use in this story besides the character Fay Mercer.

* * *

Ripples in Time

Written by RachelLiu13

_**Previously on Ripples in Time**_

"_**Names are powerful things Doctor. But you shall need to know mine. My name is Mercer.**_

_**Fay Mercer."**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ghosts

" Well, Fay, how do you suppose that we fix this problem? I cannot think of any other way than to seal the cracks. But, if we do that, everything here would just stop because everyone would lose their inspiration. So what do you propose?" the Doctor asked in his 'saving the world mode'.

"A cage. Well, not exactly a cage. You can't cage ripples as big as a world. Well, actually you could, but that isn't the point. A cage would allow unphysical forms to enter, but would hinder the physical from entering. How to do that though, is something I am completely lost on." Fay replied, her brow ruffled and nose scrunched as if she she smelled something putrid.

"... That is absolutely brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? It would have to a cage made of pure energy. By the way, are all of the ghosts bad?" the Doctor asked, looking a little to Fay's left.

"Um, no. Why?" she replied, looking at the Doctor like he had three heads.'Didn't I say earlier that while good things were getting through, the bad were too'.

"Good, because there is one right behind you."

Fay whirled around to look at the ghost and froze. She looked at it carefully and then smiled. The ghost seemed to be staring at her. She gave a light smile and turned to the Doctor.

"Can you make her more solid?"

The Doctor looked at her like she was insane before replying, "Yes I can, but how do you know she won't hurt you?" Fay looked at the Doctor, a little concerned and said,

"You mean you can't see them? I thought that maybe you could, but I guess you can only see the outline. She won't hurt me. This is the Black Widow from the Marvel universe." Fay replied before smiling lightly at the Ghost.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the ghost before hitting a button. The Ghost wavered in and out of existence before solidifying. It was indeed, the Black Widow. She looked around like she was ready to lash out. When her eyes landed on Fay, they softened a little.

"Who are you? Why do I feel a pull towards you? Like a literal pull. Where am I? What is going on?" she said, uncharacteristically frightened. Fay gently put her hand on the Black Widow's.

"Can I call you Natasha? Calling you the Black Widow sounds weird. My name is Fay Mercer. I don't know why you feel a physical pull towards me. We will have to investigate that. You are in a universe that is not your own. That is why you are so disoriented. You are here because the cracks in the universe pulled you here. I am afraid that we don't know how to send you back just yet. But, we will find out after all of this is over."

Natasha nodded to her previous question to whether or not she could call her Natasha. She turned to Donna and the Doctor, who were staring at her.

"Can I trust them?" She asked Fay without looking back at her.

"I trust them. That is the Doctor and Donna. They were pulled here like you." Fay turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, think you can do that test now. 'Cause from what I can see, you were pulled to me as well. I f the ghosts are pulled to me, that means that I might in more danger than everyone else."

The Doctor jumped up and ran over to them and began scanning them and the space between them. He then looked at the sonic screwdriver and said, "We need to get to the Tardis. The sonic can't get a lock on the connection between the two of you." Fay nodded and left the room. She returned a few seconds later with a lot of cloaks. She handed one to Donna, one to Natasha and the rest to the Doctor.

"Here you lot are famous. We really don't want people to recognize you. The extra cloaks are in case we run into any one else on the way. Put them in your pockets that are bigger on the inside and stop holding them like they are made of glass. I assure you, they are not." They Doctor numbly put the cloaks inside his pockets as if he had realized something. Something that did not go unnoticed to Fay.

"Doctor, what is wrong?"

"If things can come in, couldn't things get out?" He turned to Fay because he assumed that she had watched Doctor Who. "I could get Rose back." Fay smiled, but then got a look of horror on her face.

"Oh, I am so stupid! Doctor, you said that things could leave. And unfortunately, you are right. If creatures of the other universes are coming through, then someone from here has to leave. It is all about balance. I imagine that someone would just get sick from it being a ghost, but fully here is something else." She turned to everyone with a haunted look.

"The only way for you to be here is for your version of you in this world to be gone. David Tennant, Catherine Tate, and Scarlett Johansson most likely just disappeared and are in the universe you are from, and they are probably in a lot of danger. You lot have enemies. Enemies who want you dead and they have no idea how to fight back."

AN: I was going to end here, but that would be mean.

Fay felt a distressed tear fall down her face and she wiped it away. Donna in an act of kindness held out her hand to Fay and whispered,

"Come on, let's get to the Tardis."

Fay smiled and got up. Everyone put on their cloaks and left the theater. The Doctor led the way to the Tardis while silently going over what he had just discovered about getting Rose back. 'I can have Rose back! I don't have to be alone! Well, besides Donna.' The doctor then got an idea. 'Maybe far would want to travel with me, Donna, and Rose! From what I can tell she is an out cast.' He turned to her and his smiled dropped.

Her shoulders were shaking with silent tears. He cast a glance to Donna and she cast a frustrated glance back that said, ' I don't know what to do either, Martian!' Natasha rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl. Because of the way she interrogated, she knew how to be comforting. She put an arm around Fay as they kept walking and whispered,

"What is wrong?" Fay looked up with heartbroken eyes that said everything. But, before she could reply she saw the the Tardis and all of her tears seemed to vanish. She turned to the Doctor and said, "I have always wanted to see the Tardis!" She ran to the doors and turned expectantly toward the Doctor. He inwardly chuckled and jogged over to open the the doors. As soon as he did she ran inside and began laughing. The Tardis hummed and made Fay laugh even more. Everyone had a face that said that they were glad she had stopped crying.

The Doctor walked up to Fay. "We have to go to the med bay and figure out the connection between you two." He waved to them telling them to follow. He walked down a long corridor before reaching a door which had to be the med bay. Everyone walked in before stopping.

The walls were a pristine white that would would make anyone think of hospitals. There were various tools and chemicals in cupboards or on tables about the room. The Doctor gestured to a couple seats where Natasha and Fay were to sit. They sat down as the Doctor walked about the room grabbing various supplies.

He set it all down on a table before he began scanning Natasha and Fay and telling them to do certain things.

Donna watched as the Doctor performed more and more tests on them and her temper for a reason unknown to began to flair.

Fay saw and smiled at Donna, saying that it was alright and she could calm down.

The Doctor suddenly stopped as he looked at a screen with Gallifreyan writing and frowned.

Everyone looked at him annoyed that he wasn't saying anything and was just staring at the screen. Donna had had enough of him frowning at the screen and yelled.

"Doctor!"

He turned and saw them staring at him and sighed. He walked over to Fay, Natasha, and Donna before saying,

"Fay, I am so sorry. You are the center of it all. You are a Ripple in Time."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Thanks so much for reading this chapter of Ripples in Time. Please review! You know you want to.

* * *

_**IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS, I WILL STOP WRITING!**_


End file.
